1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone exchanging apparatus and a telephone system, in particular, to those that allow a conference to be held using packets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A telephone system that uses button telephones is known. A button telephone used in the telephone system is provided with a conference key. By operating the conference key, the user can join a conference and talk to a plurality of users who join the conference (for an example of this related art, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-349756).